


Unexpected

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : "Klaine and 6!"<br/>> 6.“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Kurt expected a lot of things, upon his return to Ohio.

To spend time with his dad.

To visit his mom’s grave.

To have a chat with Sam about his prospects (around a glass of warm milk).

To share a recipe or two with Carole.

And, sure, to catch up with Blaine, maybe get back together.

But not to find him here.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asks, applauding himself for the steadiness of his voice.

Blaine doesn’t move, his smile perhaps growing a bit. “I think it’s fairly obvious.”

“Who let you in?”

“I know where you keep your key .. Kurt,” Blaine replies, now moving to let Kurt’s sheet slide on his body.

God Kurt missed his body.

They still need to talk, Kurt reasons in petto while he takes off his clothes. 

But right now, he needs to get reacquainted with Blaine, on a Biblical level.

“We will talk,” he says as he drops his pants and lays on top of Blaine.

“Tomorrow, come have lunch with me,” Blaine says, fingers fluttering on Kurt’s side already before settling on his waist. “We will talk then.”

“Deal.”


End file.
